deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/Rayquaza vs Hulk (EMH)
The Hulk (EMH); The Avenger, who is one of the strongest heroes in the world! Rayquaza; The legendary dragon, who saved the world from the destructive battle between Kyogre and Groudon. '' Who is deadliest? Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are putting these warriors abilities to the test! We'll see what happens when these two warriors go toe-to-toe. No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the deadliest warrior! Hulk History= At some point in his life, Bruce Banner was a weak-bodied but brilliant scientist who was doused with gamma radiation during a freak accident, which enabled him to turn into The Incredible Hulk when under intense stress. The destructive behavior of his monstrous alter ego caused the U.S. military, for whom he was working on the gamma bomb project, to start giving him chase. Because of this, Bruce has spent his days on the run, trying to keep a low profile in public places in order not to get into trouble mostly from Ross and his Hulkbusters. (More information here) |-| Abilities= *''Superhuman Strength-The Hulk is famous for this. He's strong enough to match Thor in combat, as well as break through the incredibly powerful gravitational influences of the villain Graviton. He is easily able to heft objects like tanks with one hand and use them akin to a baseball bat. *''Superhuman Durability''-Hulk has been struck with bullets, laser cannons, powerful magical and technological energy blasts, and fallen from great heights with no injury. *''Healing Factor''-Hulk can heal from serious wounds very quickly. *''Hyper Jumps''-Utilizing his strength, Hulk to perform hyper jumps to get across fast distances. *''Weaponizing''- As the Hulk, he had to make something useful out from any object he can find and used them as melee and ranged weapons like tanks, missile launchers, signboards, cars on foes. |-| Gallery= Hulk 7 Strength.png Hulk 5 Punch.png Hulk 6 Strength.png Hulk 1 Strength and Endurance.png Hulk.png Rayquaza History= Rayquaza (レックウザ Rekkūza?, /reɪ.ˈkweɪ.zə/) is a Pokémon species in Nintendo and Game Freak's Pokémon franchise. Rayquaza first appeared in Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire and subsequent sequels, later appearing in various merchandise, spinoff titles and animated, printed, and film adaptations of the franchise. Rayquaza also appears on the cover of Pokémon Emerald. Rayquaza was created by Ken Sugimori, with the help of a development team. The Sky High Pokémon, Rayquaza is similar to a cryptid atmospheric beast, spending the majority of its time flying above the clouds in the ozone layer, and appears as a meteor to those on the ground. As such, few have seen this legendary Pokémon. Rayquaza has the ability to negate all weather effects, and is one of the most powerful Pokémon in the franchise. Rayquaza has proven a popular character true to the spirit and concept of the games. |-| Abilities= *''Extremespeed''-Extremespeed is a strong, normal type attack that usually strikes first. *''Rest''-The user sleeps for a short period of time. When they awake any injuries or affects (like being poisoned) will be removed. *''Fly''-The user flies into the air and flies back down, slamming into the opponent in the process. *''Outrage''-The user becomes blasts the foe with energy. After excessive usage, the user will become confused. |-| Gallery= 247px-384Rayquaza.png Pokemon_Emerald__Rayquaza_by_purplekecleon.png Rayquaza_by_Ruth_Tay.jpg Rayquaza-aurora-rayquaza-9408014-1024-768.jpg Rayquaza.png X-factors Battle Information The battle will be a 1 on 1 and will take place in one of the Nine Realms. This is why Hulk will not be alongside the other Avengers. Edges or a 2 paragraphs are required to count as a full vote. Votes with one word, sentence, or state no arguments will not count. Voting ends July 17th, 2013. Battle The Executioner stands with his axe head in the ground and eyes closed. Behind him, a small stone hovers, glowing. Suddenly, he feels a tremble. He opens his eyes and turns to see the Hulk, putting a fist into his hand. Smiling the Executioner turns and the two charge, but before swinging his axe the Hulk slams his fist into the Executioner’s face. The Executioner flies into the water, axe falling in front of him. The Hulk sprints forward ready to strike again but a massive green creature flies by and rams into him. The Hulk goes flying into a tree, breaking it in two. The Executioner quickly grabs his axe but with a slam of its tail the dragon sends him to flying into the forest. Hulk gets to his feet, angered at the dragon’s interference. Rayquaza roars furiously as the green giant began to run towards it. Rayquaza takes to the air, a red flame building up in his mouth. With a roar, a red stream of flames shot out from his mouth. Hulk fearlessly leapt into the flames, ignoring the burns they left as he landed in Rayquaza’s mouth. Rayquaza instantly closed his jaw, but the Hulk wouldn't be trapped so easily. He smashed the dragon’s large teeth, which cracked under the immense strength of the blow. Rayquaza opened his mouth and roared with pain, allowing Hulk to fall out. Rayquaza was irritated and fired another burst of flame from his mouth. Hulk leapt into the air, through the deadly flames. However Rayquaza learned his lesson. He swung his tail like a club and swatted Hulk from the air. Hulk crashed to the ground, Rayquaza quickly flying towards him. As he struggled to stand, Rayquaza slammed into him, launching him through several trees until finally coming to a stop. Rayquaza roared in victory and took to the sky, looking for a location to rest at. Expert's opinion Rayquaza triumphs in this battle due to his superior combat experience, strength, and range. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here